Dwarf Shaman
Dwarf Shaman (鉱人道士, Kō Hito Dōshi) is a dwarf adventurer and a member of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance He has a good physique contrary to his height. He has a long beard that is tied in multiple sections which he often strokes as a habit. His outfit appears unusually eastern style and he wears what seems to resemble a type of cuirass on his waist. He's also always carrying a wine gourd. Personality He is cheerful and happy most of the time and is almost always arguing with High Elf Archer. As the more mature of the two squabblers, he would occasionally drop the vitriol to give a distraught High Elf Archer reassuring words and advice, only returning to teasing her when she finally cheers up. Background Dwarf Shaman became an adventurer to experience exotic tastes that could accompany his fire wine. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Dwarf Shaman, along with his party, arrive at the Adventurer's Guild in the frontier to look for Goblin Slayer. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Dwarf Shaman, along with his party members took a quest to eliminate goblins underneath Water Town. They were briefly overwhelmed by a goblin champion and numerous goblins in the catacombs, but once Goblin Slayer managed to recover, he along with the rest of the party were able to drive away the goblins. Dwarf Shaman later went to the catacombs again with High Elf Archer and Lizard Priest and found a floating eye guarding a large mirror. Once they regrouped with Goblin Slayer and Priestess, Dwarf Shaman scattered dust into the monster's eye to blind it and cast Spirit Wall in front of it, but the wall was immediately destroyed by the monster. However, Goblin Slayer came up with a plan, prompting Dwarf Shaman to use Stupor on the monster while it was distracted; allowing Goblin Slayer to kill it by setting off an explosion. After finding out the gate was a portal for the goblins while hearing the goblins returning, Dwarf Shaman aided in defending against the goblins. Once Lizard Priest was able to remove the mirror, Dwarf Shaman cast Falling Control, which caused an avalanche of dirt and stone to bury the goblins. Abilities Dwarf Shaman is an experienced adventurer and a spell caster. As a Dwarf he is well versed with metal, stone and alcohol. At first glance, he is able to tell that Goblin Slayer is experienced and strong. He sometimes proves more knowledgeable than High Elf Archer, a sore point for her as she is over 2000 years old while he is only 107. * Stupor - He can spray his firewine into the air in a fine mist and chant a spell that causes anyone who breathes in the mist to become drunk to the point of passing out. * Stone Blast - After enchanting some rocks, he can make them grow and fire them in rapid succession. * Stone/Metal Barrier - Using a similar spell to the stone blast, he can enchant a stone or metal floor to form a wall out of it. * Hand to Hand Combat - Along with his spells he is very proficient with daggers in a fight. Trivia * His choice of fashion, ponytail, and elongated earlobes carries an Oriental influence. Reference es:Enano Chamán Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Dwarves Category:Shamans